Fondiness of the Past
by Impish Butterfly
Summary: The world is only as real as you want it to be. But what happens when the memories from the past ran rapid in your mind and totally warp your entire preceptive of the world around you.
1. Fond Memories

A jab to the punching bag, followed up by a right hook and then another and another, and so it continued through most of the night as Loki trained in the dojo. Wearing black loose sweat pants and a black sport bra, hair pulled back out of her face, not that there was enough hair to get in her face as it was.  
  
She took a step back from the bag and brought her fist up in a boxing position, as she balanced on her toes and bounced a little as she stared at the punching bag before moving back in with a flying kick about head high on the bag landing on the ground easily. She caught the bag as it swung back at her, and sighed.  
  
Her mood had decreased quite a bit in the last few days, as she remembered her not so long forgotten pass. She didn't know why these memories had begun to gnaw at her all of a sudden. But they were definitely having an effect on her. She rested her forehead against the punching back and shut her eyes, allowing the memory to return once again.  
  
_Flash Back  
  
April 24, 1983  
  
Bronx, New York - Morning Star Orphanage  
  
A small girl, no more then age of 5 or 6 walked down the dirty halls dressed in a somewhat tattered yellow dress. She skipped along with an innocent smile on her face besides an older woman, dirty skin and clothes, bloodshot eyes and bruises along her face. The older woman looked down at her daughter with annoyance, sadness and something else.  
  
Both came to a stop at an office door, the letters on the window of the door read: Social Services Office. The older woman stared at the door for long moment before taking hold of the handle and turning it. The office was...decent compared to the halls, though piles of paper were everywhere with people shuffling through them. The woman tugged gently on the young girls hand and led her into another back office where an old hag of a woman with a severe face sat and regarded the two unkindly.  
  
The young girl smiled up at the lady and then proceeded to look around the office. Frowning slightly, it was so dull in there, nothing to play with. She turned back to her mother and looked up at her wondering why there were there, but before she could question, the old lady spoke.  
  
"Ms. Cayne, I take it?" her tone was anything but pleasant and kind towards the girl's mother.  
  
The mother nodded her tone quiet and full of sadness, "Yes ma'am, I've come to give my daughter a better chance at life then I could offer her..."  
  
The little looked up between the two elder women, their words didn't have real meaning to a 5 year old, but she knew whatever it was, was making her mother sad which in turn made her sad.  
  
The older woman simply nodded and looked over a file on her desk before standing up from her chair "I think you should say your goodbyes now..."  
  
The girl mother stiffen and then turned and knelt down next to her daughter and gazed at her for a long moment before embracing her in a hug and planting a kiss on her cheek, whispering in the young girl ear, "Be strong my dear Silya.."  
  
Silya clung to her mother for dear life, she didn't know why but she somehow knew that that would be the last she would ever see of her mother. The thought of that brought the young girl to tears. Her mother shushed her softly, saying things would be alright though they weren't.  
  
They held onto each other for what seemed like forever, before the older woman came up to them and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, "Come long miss we need to be on our way now."  
  
Silya's mother let her go and stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes as she watched the older woman take Silya by the hand and lead her out of the back office.  
  
"MOMMY! NO LET ME GO!!" Silya wasn't too pleased by this and her tears only increased as she pulled against the older woman's grasp, yelling and screaming all the way out of the office.  
  
End of Flash Back  
_  
Loki let out a faint growl at the sight of the memory, still so fresh in her mind even after 20 years.  
  
Silya...Silya Cayne...that was her real name, she took on Loki when she was 10 and ran away from the orphanage. It was a beautiful Italian name...but it held to many back memories for her. No one knew of her real name, no one save Gale.  
  
Her mother had left her then in that office, thinking she was giving her daughter at life. If only she knew, Loki let out a halfhearted chuckle.  
  
She pushed off bag and moved over to one of the wall and slumped down against it. Shutting her eyes again, letting the memories continue their onslaught... 


	2. A Christmas to Remember

Loki sat against the wall nearly all night unmoving before she pulled herself up and walking over to the chairs to grabs her black denim jacket that had a large oriental dragon on the back...to anyone else it was merely a dragon on a jacket, an fairly average thing...but to Loki, it was her life, her true family...The Dragon' Flame. A widely known and feared gang down in the New York, even some of the pitiful gangs up in Halifax knew them.  
  
When Loki first arrived in the city, none believe the girl to be a Flame member and were very quick to dog her about it. But that didn't last; No Loki wouldn't stand for them to doubt her skills. Wouldn't have them dare question her reputation and she soon put each and every one in there place. Now she was known on the streets of Halifax and feared as she rightly should be.  
  
She walked down the street her legs moving on their own will as she was preoccupied with the ongoing memories in her head; the recent one where of some of her worse encounters...  
  
_Flash Back  
  
December 24, 1985  
  
Morning Star Orphanage, 11:45pm  
  
Silya walked down the corridors with a thoughtful look on her face. She wore a pair of torn black slacks and a very uncomfortable dark brown wool sweater, her black locks feel about her shoulders. She paused for a moment to stare out the frosted windows; out at the winter wonderland as it were. The wind was blowing hard out side, snow blowing every which way. It was beautiful, Silya always loved snow storms, and she found them to be quite peaceful and reassuring. To feel such a way in the orphanage was one of the rarest gifts.  
  
She turned away from the windows and continued down the corridor slowly, she should have been in bed but found she couldn't, so she wandered the halls enjoying the quietness.  
  
As she turned one of the corners she came face to face with one of the social workers that worked at the orphanage...Peter. She didn't care much for Peter; she didn't care for any of them to be honest, but especially not Peter. She often caught Peter leering at her, so she often chose to avoid him at all cost.  
  
Silya slowly began to back around the corner, but it was too late, he had seen her and a sickening smile crossed his lips.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't little Silya, and what do you think your doing out of bed hmm?" He started after Silya slowly  
  
"I...I...I was...I couldn't sleep, I'll go back to my room..." Silya choked out before turning to run back down the hall, but she couldn't move fast enough because the next thing she knew Peter had caught her and hand his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream for help.  
  
"Now we can't have this, oh no you broke the rules and for that you'll need to be punished..." He grinned as he practically purred in her ear which caused her to shudder with disgust and struggle even harder. But she was merely 7 years old, and didn't nearly have the strength to get away from him.  
  
Peter carried Silya off, back to his room....  
  
Her screams muffled by his hand, her tears fell in vain as he gave -punishment- her...  
  
After the deed was done...the clock tower of a nearby church rang its bells 12 times...  
  
Peter leant over Silya and purred into her ear, "Merry Christmas..."  
  
End of Flash Back_  
  
Loki had only then become aware that she was...crying, she could feel the blood tears as they rolled down her cheek unwittingly. Her eyes narrowed and growl sounded in her throat as she fought to keep her beast from emerging.  
  
Her mind screaming at the memory...What girl deserved the kind of punishment she received!?! To be raped at the mere age of 7!! And on Christmas no less!!!  
  
Loki had unwitting pumped celerity in her rage, as she lost the fight and the beast was freed...She ran off into the night then, all those who crossed her path were lost souls that night, thankfully at the time of night none where out expect for a very unfortunate prostitute and two homeless people. It was until about 30-45mins before dawn that she regained her senses and went to her haven covered head to toe in blood.  
  
She sat against the wall in the windowless cellular, more tears streaming from her eyes and she fell into a very grateful dreamless sleep. 


End file.
